ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Monkey Man Season 1 Ep. 1 - The Origin of Monkey Man
There's Nowhere to Run or Hide! -Bird Guy Plot Everything is calm and quiet in a work office until Monkey Man fighting Bird Guy crash through the window and beat each other up as they roll across the floor. Bird Guy stands up and attempts to get back at Monkey Man. But Monkey Man starts throwing random objects in the room at him. Bird Guy gets angered and starts to chase after Monkey Man. Monkey Man runs up a staircase that leads to the roof while Bird Guy keeps screaming "There's Nowhere to Run or Hide!" When Bird Guy reaches the top of the roof, he can't find Monkey Man. Monkey Man then jumps off the top of the staircase overhead and kicks Bird Guy. Bird Guy falls off the ledge and hangs on to the rim so he won't fall. Monkey Man then starts taking his fingers off the rim one by one as Bird Guy starts to get more and more nervous. Then Bird Guy falls and lands right on top of a police car as he is taken away to jail. Monkey Man then laughs and says "Why didn't he just use his wings?" A narrator then starts to say "Have you ever wondered where Monkey Man came from? Is he man? Is he monkey? Or is he both? All of those questions will be answered in this episode." Monkey Man then asks where the voice is coming from and the narrator says "Hey! I'm a narrator! I'm just doing my job! Do you have a problem with that?" Monkey Man then says "No." in a nervous tone as the narrator proceeds to tell the story. It suddenly takes place at the park where it shows a man named Noah walking. Noah then sees a monkey going near a barrel full of toxic waste. Noah panics and runs towards the monkey to rescue it. All of a sudden, a giant meteor falls from the sky and lands on the toxic waste barrel. The barrel breaks open and toxic waste spills all over Noah and the monkey. The monkey and Noah combined together and transform into....Monkey Man! He then realizes that if he wants to be a superhero, then he needs a cool intro. So then the narrator says " Monkey Man! He's stronger than a school bully, faster than a turtle with a jet pack, and can leap tall buildings without hurting his ankle." Monkey Man then flies over and stops to see an old man getting beat up by two twins. Monkey Man flies down and stops the two twins from beating up the old man. The two men reveal themselves as Jerk and Meanie. They both pull out guns and attempt to shoot Monkey Man but he ducks down so the bullets won't hit him. Then Jerk and Meanie throw a trashcan at him and run away. They hijack an Axis Chemical Plant truck and drive down there. Monkey Man goes to his apartment and slowly turns back to Noah. Jerk and Meanie decide to figure out a way to lure Monkey Man into their trap. They decide to use one of the Axis Chemical Plant scientists as bait. They walk into Axis and kidnap a doctor named Adrien Wilkes. They tie him up and put him in the back of the truck. Then a bird flies in the back of the truck without them knowing. They start driving down a bumpy road as the chemical barrels are jumping up and down in the back. Jerk and Meanie come across a huge bump in the road and go over it which causes a bunch of chemicals to spill in the back. The chemicals spill on Adrien and the bird. It combines them together into a giant bird monster. Adrien (Bird Guy) rips through the ropes and is right behind Jerk and Meanie. When they see him, they scream and crash their car into a grocery store. Bird Guy pries the top of the car off with his claws and flies away. The cops find Jerk and Meanie acting hysterical. Noah goes to work which is a building named "Work N, Stuff" The office consists of his boss, Mr. B., his co-employee and his best friend, Anthony Fallone, Mr. B.'s secretary, Martin and a bunch of others. Noah goes there and sees Anthony who had claimed to see a giant sized monkey when he was walking his dog in the park but no one would believe him. Noah says he was probably dreaming (Trying to avoid blowing his cover.) Noah's Monkey sense starts to tingle as Bird Guy crashes through the window of Work N, Stuff. Bird Guy swoops down and takes Anthony away. Anthony starts screaming while Noah turns into Monkey Man and says "Let him go!" to Bird Guy. Bird Guy then smiles and drops Anthony. Monkey Man swoops down and catches him as Anthony screams and faints. Monkey Man drops Anthony off at Work N, Stuff while he flies after Bird Guy. Bird Guy swoops down into a bomb factory and grips the bomb with his claws as he flies off. Monkey Man asks what he plans to do with the bomb and Bird Guy says "This!' He throws the bomb at Monkey Man as he ducks. A man looks up at Bird Guy and says "That's a big bird! I hope it doesn't poop on my car." Then the bomb falls on the car and explodes. The car starts to burn in flames. The man then says "Well at least it didn't poop on my car." Then a big piece of bird poop falls on the car as the man starts throwing a tantrum. Monkey Man then jumps on Bird Guy who screams "Please don't do that! I have a bad back!" Then they stop flying and land on the rooftop of a police station. The cops come and arrest Bird Guy as Monkey Man flies away. Characters Monkey Man Anthony Fallone Mr. B. Martin Dave (Cameo) Pete (Cameo) Bruce (Cameo) Old Man Guy with Car Axis Truck Driver Narrator VILLAINS- Adrien Wilkes/Bird Guy Jerk Meanie